Anniversary
by Lady Alyss
Summary: This is my ULTIMATE expression of Valduggery. Gets pretty heave, rated M for reasons you'll find later on... heh heh... So yeah, ultiamteness :D Enjoy....
1. Chapter 1: Now

Riiiight. This is my ULTIMATE expression of Valduggery. It gets a little raunchy and heavy in places, but hey! I like it. And my friend who read it (Pepsi, that's you) thought it was cool beans, so I hope you agree too. And you'll be very happy to know I've actually written it in advance, so it will actually end well! Horror of horrors! But yeah. Heavy Valduggery. This is after ALL the books, years and years into the future... :P So enjoy....

* * *

**Chapter 1: Now**

Skulduggery put his hands over Valkyrie's eyes and led her over the threshold of Cemetery Road. "What are you doing? "she asked, a slight laugh lacing her words.

"You'll see," he promised.

He led her through the corridors of the flat, despite the fact she knew them as well as he did. She knew that they'd now entered the main living room. "Ok, you can look now," Skulduggery said. He gently peeled his hands away from her eyes and instead curled them round her waist, resting his head on top of hers. "You can look," he said again.

Valkyrie slowly began to open her eyes, not sure what to expect. With Skulduggery, anything could happen. She opened her eyes.

Skulduggery had moved the dining table into the large bay window. There were two candles on it and dinner for one. He'd made her dinner, even though he couldn't eat or taste. She loved these little things he did. "Happy Anniversary," he whispered in her ear. She smiled up at him, nuzzling her head into his neck bone. "Thank you," she whispered.

They stood there for a while, happy in each others touch. Then Skulduggery pointed out that since he'd made her dinner, she should really eat it. At that, Valkyrie laughed and sat at the table. Skulduggery sat down opposite her. She'd come to love the way he seemed to stare at her, even though she couldn't technically tell. When she'd first noticed it, she'd been a little freaked out. But back then, she hadn't known the reasons behind it. After a few years, she'd asked him why and he'd said that he especially liked watching her eat. He couldn't remember eating, so he liked to watch it.

Valkyrie finally put down her knife and fork. "That was lovely. Since when did you cook, though?"

"I'm a man of many talents," he shrugged. "Like dancing." He held out his hand whilst simultaneously turning on the stereo. Her favourite song breathed out across the speakers.

"You do realise you're being ridiculously generous?"

"Did _you _have anything planned?" His voice was playful, his head tilted.

"No, but-"

"But nothing. Just don't complain, be quiet and dance with me. Please" He swept her out of her seat and into his arms.

"Well, if you put it like that..." she whispered. "I love you when you're like this," she continued. Her arms were coiled round his ribs.

"You mean being hopelessly romantic or just well prepared?"

"Hmmmm, I'm going to go with well prepared." Skulduggery leant forwards, tipping her back in his arms. His fingers gently caressed her head and his skull seemed to float above of her. To some, he may have looked like a child's nightmare, but he was her nightmare. Well, more of a dream come true.

"You know what, I think I prefer the romantic."

"I hoped you'd say that." They continued to dance, each in harmony to the other without even realising.

"I do consider myself as very romantic," Skulduggery commented

"Yes , I know. I remember every moment with you, you realise." She leant her head on his collar bone. "You are perfect."

"I know."

"Don't ruin the mood," she said, playfully slapping his collar bone.


	2. Chapter 2: Then: Hotels and iPods

OK, for some reason, i was going to publish this last week, but i havent, but you can read it now, so have fun. please excuse the mild randomness of the chronology. basically, there are two story lines, one past (anything that has _then_ in the title) and one present (anything with _now_ in the title) and they are paralell, but if they are in the same time, they are sort of linked.

if that makes any sense to you, you are a genius. if you dont, just message me and i'll try and explain better. :)

Ok, i want to thank you guys who have reviewed me: xxCharlotteGreyxx, A Girl Named K (thank you for the "as always" part, made me very happy :), Katherine Moonhawk (it will get more dirty, heh heh...), Silencian-here is more. of course (i think) there are more, but i cant scroll through all my emails, but i do thank you....

Rozzyrox, maybe it will get better for you; i think it does :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Then: Hotels and iPods**

Tanith and Valkyrie were both sitting on Valkyrie's hotel bed, listening to an iPod. She'd been living in this hotel for about a year or so. It'd been 60 years since she'd left her parents, faking her death to get away. She'd lived in hotels ever since.

They were both singing along loudly and out of tune to Avril Lavigne's song _These Things I'll Never Say_. "You know, I really cannot wait for the day when someone proposes to me," said Tanith.

"I think I can," Valkyrie mused. She now looked about 20 years old now and was beautiful in her own, exceptional way.

"But Valkyrie, what if it was the ONE, Val? The guy you wanted to live with for the rest of your life?"

"I still think I can wait." She wanted to change the subject. She was a little jealous of Tanith and Ghastly.

"I just can't wait to hear those magic words!" Tanith said, falling back onto the bed.

"It's not that special. The guy just says 'Do you want to marry me?'; not much." she stared at Valkyrie like she was mad. "What?" Tanith finally said.

Valkyrie was puzzled, "You know, when someone proposes, that's what they say, right?"

"Wrong!"exclaimed Tanith. "Oh God, I guess I forgot you don't really know about us that much yet. But isn't it obvious? We have a different way of life to mortals, different Gods so we have a different set of vows."

"Fascinating," Valkyrie said lazily, scrolling through the iPod menu.

"Do you want me to tell you what they are?"

"Not particularly. I'm not really impressed by romantic things; they're sappy."

"There's nothing wrong with love, Valkyrie." She ignored this and continued scrolling through the iPod menu. "What about KT Tunstall?" she asked.

"I'm going to show you," said Tanith. She stood up and began to walk around. "Valkyrie," she began, "since the moment I met you, you've been nothing but a friend to me. You've covered my back more times than I can count and no matter how many times I thank you, I will always be in your debt."

Valkyrie looked up, one eyebrow raised.

"I was so lonely before," she continued, "always fighting and travelling alone. And now you're here, that's all gone for me. You've changed my life in a way I thought it never could."

Valkyrie felt her resolve faltering.

"And so I want to tell you this: I'd hold onto you when the Faceless Ones tried to rip us apart. I'd care for you even after your heart stops beating. I'll love you after the last star has gone out. I want to spend forever with you. You are my life. Will you spend forever with me?"

Tears fell from Valkyrie's eyes.

"Oh my God, I think I would! You were right Tanith!"

The two women hugged each other, both weeping and laughing at the same time.

"Hem HEM!" They froze and looked up from their hug.

Skulduggery and Ghastly were standing in the door of the hotel room. Skulduggery leaned casually against the door frame, irritatingly suave as always. Ghastly was standing just behind him, trying and failing to not smile.

"We-um-I-uh-well..." They both began to try and explain, wiping their eyes and moving apart.

"I was always hoping you'd get together!" exclaimed Skulduggery.

"We're not really getting married," they said.

"If you say so," he shrugged. "But love stories aside, we need to go. Trouble is calling." He turned and left, Ghastly following close behind him. "By the way," he called over his shoulder, "I have a wedding planner in the boot of my car."

"Shut up!" the girls yelled.

They walked in silence for a while, then Ghastly said, "That is the most attracted I've been to Tanith."

Skulduggery paused, then answered, "They were quite attractive. But girls do that sort of thing; they're weird like that."

"Then I want to be a girl," Ghastly said. Skulduggery turned his head to look at his best friend, then leaned away slightly, mildly worried by what this implied.


	3. Chapter 3: Now

soz that this is so short, but its a leeeeetle filler before, well, the next chapter i suppose.

thank you to A Girl Named K, xxCharlotteGreyxx (and yes, Val is old now, didnt i say that in chp 2?), LilRidingHood7 (it will get EVEN MORE M mwah hah hah), pyrrhictears and others. however, my email wont let me see them anymore, so i cant credit all of you. but thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Now**

"I always thought that was the most embarrassing day of my life," said Valkyrie

"I remember it as one of the funniest things I've ever seen," said Skulduggery. "And one of the best. That was the day I realised... _us_ was on the cards."

"When you thought I was marrying Tanith?"

"Definitely on that day."

"Who would you think of that then?"

"Any man. You can never underestimate the attractiveness of two girls... well, doing anything together. It almost killed me thinking that you'd probably gotten further with Tanith than me."

"Right. Deeply disturbing, but I'll live."

"I hope you do," Skulduggery spoke softly. He span her round again and then went back to slowly revolving on the spot.


	4. Chapter 4: Then: Bag of Sugar

soz the last chapter was so short, but i can't always update when i'd like to :S

riiiiiiight, to business: many thanks to: Silencian (turntable? is this about the revolving dancing? i'm REALLY confused) Rozzyrox, xxCharlotteGreyxx, pyrrhictears and others. and can i point out i DO NOT endorse Ghastly wanting to be a girl. that will never be a subject of my fanfictions. unless, you know, i get incredibly jacked up on sugar. and that can happen. i spent half of today thinking i was a bee. no jokes, i was buzzing, well, like a bee. so it probably wont happen. unless its requested. but that could be weird.

i'm going to stop now.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Then: Bag of Sugar**

Valkyrie was rummaging through Skulduggery's cupboards, searching for something.

"How can you not have anything to eat?" she moaned. "I practically _live_ here, after all." She stopped her searching, frowning, holding a small brown bag. "Why do you have a bag of sugar? Of all the food substances you could have, why do you have a bag of sugar?"

"It keeps my bones white," said Skulduggery. He was lounging in an armchair whilst leafing through a book.

"Really?" Valkyrie asked

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous." He continued to read his book.

"But seriously, why is there no food here? I _do_ practically live here."

"Why don't you?" He didn't look up from his book.

"Why don't I what?"

"Live here," he said, still flicking through his book.

"What?" she asked, still look bemused.

"Ok, let me explain," said Skulduggery, putting his book down with a soft _thud_. "Instead of you constantly moving to different hotels, you live here." He gestured to his flat.

"Skulduggery, you have no kitchen."

"True."

"And no bathrooms."

"Also true."

"And no bedrooms."

"Again true."

"You still don't see the problem? How could I possibly live here?"

"I would renovate."

"You would do that?"

He inclined his head to the side. "Sure."

"Well thanks, Skulduggery." They stood in silence for a while, then Valkyrie's eyes grew wide. "We're going to be _ROOMIES_!" she exclaimed. "I have to go tell Tanith! This is so exciting!" She suddenly flung herself at Skulduggery, enveloping him in a massive hug. He staggered slightly from the impact then hesitantly hugged her back. Before he lost himself, she moved away and said with a wink, "I'll be back is sec, roomie!" She then turned and walked out the flat, leaving Skulduggery standing in his main living room, wondering how he was going to renovate his flat.

And of course, what the hell he'd just done.


	5. Chapter 5: Then: Barstool Racing

firstly (this relates to this chapter) i gather some of you may not know what bar stool racing actually **is**. so to clear things up, i will give a brief explanation. technically, you can do it on any chair that has adjustible height, but this example uses bar stools, like the ones you have in kitchens, not the ones in pubs. anyhoo, you and a mate sit on respective bar stools and on the count of three, you pull the lever to lower the chair down. you win by either being the first of last person down, depending on the rules you two have set up. if you're a horrible person, you can mock whoever goes down first by saying they are fat. but dont, coz thats just mean.

secondly, thank you to all you amazing reviwers! i love you allz! i would list you, but my friggin internt wont let me scroll thought emails, so i cant. i could check the long way, but i have nay of the time. you light up my day

and all you harry potter fans, can you please read my harry potter fan fic? its just.... NO ONE HAS! soz, you havent got to, but it would be lurvely...

anyhoo, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Then: Bar Stool Racing

Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Tanith and Ghastly were all gathered in the renovated flat. Tanith and Valkrie were messing around on the new kitchen barstools, swinging round on them until they were dizzy. Skulduggery and Ghastly were sitting on a sofa, chatting amicably.

"It's nice; I can now visit you without bringing my own food," said Ghastly

"You've managed for hundreds of years," Skulduggery pointed out.

"Even so."

They sat and watched Valkyrie and Tanith continued to mess around on the stools. They were fiddling the height adjustment and were racing each other to get them as low down as possible.

"You do know you're making a huge mistake, don't you?" said Ghastly

"Define huge mistake."

"Asking a seventy-four year old girl to move in with you because of a hideously inappropriate crush."

"Ah. That one." Silence passed between them. "By the way, how are things with Tanith and you?" Skulduggery asked pointedly. "You know, ever since _she_ moved in?"

"That's different. Firstly, Tanith is older and knows how I feel about her. And secondly... Well, Skulduggery, you're dead. You're a skeleton; she's not."

Skulduggery sat in silence, unmoving.

"Sorry. I really am," said Ghastly. He stood up and helped himself to another drink from the fridge.


	6. Chapter 6: Then: Falling In Lo

OK, thank you all you super people for reviewing! Silencian, yes, we must hit Ghastly! He's the only problem here! He's the thing stopping Valduggery! ThreeBooksInTheFire, well THANKS! you are too kind :) pyrrhictears, yes the truth hurts, but see what our plan (se above) is for Ghastly, seeing as he is the one who hurt Skulduggery! Mwah hah hah! and thanks to all you others, you keep me going. not that I wouldn't keep writing, but you make me Xtra happy!. i'm going to try and finish this before i go away , or you'll all be left on a cliffhanger FOR A MONTH! soz about that in advance if i dont finish...

anyhoo, enjoooooy... (again, this is a little short. heh heh...)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Then: Falling in lo-**

"You're so lucky so be living with someone as sophisticated as Skulduggery," said Tanith. "I mean, I love Ghastly, but he can be such a slob! You would think that being a tailor he would be organised, but he's not."

"Yes," Valkyrie said, secretly thinking there were other reasons that it was great to live with Skulduggery. "He is pretty cool to live with."

Tanith glanced over at her friend as they walked along Cemetary Road. She'd been acting a little weird recently, ever since she'd move in with Skulduggery. "You guys aren't fighting, are you?" she asked Valkyrie.

"No, no." Valkyrie shook her head. "It's just... I don't know what it is. He seems different to me now, from before. We were more like family, but it's different now. I feel different with him. Don't get me wrong, I love living with him; I just don't like lying awake at night thinking about this and him and me."

"Sounds like you're falling in lo-"

"Don't say it," warned Valkyrie. "Don't even think it. We are room mates and partners in crime, that is it."

"Whatever you say," said Tanith.

"Exactly. If I say it enough, it will come true."

They walked on in silence. Valkyrie was thinking, g_et over him, get over him, get over him. _But she couldn't even convince the voice in her head that was what she wanted.


	7. Chapter 7: Now

Heh heh, you might be pretty pissed about the length of this, but on the bright side, we are back in NOW, Silencian :) hope this is quick enough for all of you too. XD

scroll down to see the story. i am just trying to maked it seem a little longer

keep going

soz, i am on a sugar high.

please don't kill me about length :S

* * *

Chapter 7: Now

"Do you remember the night we finally realised?"

"_Do I remember_," he scoffed. "Of course I do. It was perfect, you were perfect. Everything about it was perfect."

"It was, wasn't it?" said Valkyrie. She rested her head on his shoulder, smiling. "Perfect."

* * *

*pulls collar nervously*


	8. Chapter 8: Then: Someone Ridiculous

Given that my mother has been out far longer than i expected, i'm in a position to upload EVEN MORE stuff. aren't you luck girls and boys?

we're back in the then mode of things and will be for quite a while. you see, in the now, Skulduggery and Valkyrie are so blissfully happy dancing with each other they have slipped back into the past; they are remembering this beautiful sequence of events. also, this is going to be about 16 chapters long, so i hope you liiiiiiiiiike it :) enjoy

**

* * *

****Chapter 8: Then: Someone Ridiculous**

Skulduggery followed close behind Valkyrie as they chased after a criminal; his name was so ridiculous it didn't deserve mention. Rain fell like the night; quickly and absolutely. The grass was slippery underfoot, but thanks to his supreme grace, he didn't fall. Valkyrie, however, was not as gifted as he was and looked more like she was skating across the cliff-tops. He kept on having to stop her falling, his gloved hand gently poking her in the small of her back.

The criminal quite literally skidded to a halt at the cliff edge, looking for an escape route. Valkyrie slid to a halt and Skulduggery stopped just next to her. "It's over," he called. "Give it up."

"Just accept my name and this will all go away," he called back.

"It's ridiculous; it's part of the reason we're arresting you."

"Just use my name!" he yelled.

"No."

"USE MY NAME!" he screeched.

"We can't," said Valkyrie, smiling evilly. "If we say it, we could seriously split out sides laughing."

"Do not mock me!" The criminal's face was turning a unique shade of puce.

"Someone told me that before. And you know what I did? I ignored him."

"Fine," the criminal snarled and he lept at her. Skulduggery neatly chopped his arm across the criminal's throat and he promptly collapsed on the floor, choking.

"Well that was easy," remarked Valkyrie, sounding surprised. Suddenly the criminal unleashed tentacles and yanked Skulduggery to the floor. Valkyrie grabbed one of the tentacles and tried to pull it off, but failed. Skulduggery was struggling up, trying to grab his gun out of his jacket.

Valkyrie could only stare as Skulduggery wrested with the mass of tentacles that had been the criminal. She couldn't try and hit him or she would hit Skulduggery. Then something happened to settle it for Valkyrie. A horrible sound rang out across the cliffs. Skulduggery was yelling in pain, then when with a snap, something broke.

All the sounds; the rain, the waves, the wind, the wrestling, faded into a nothingness and Valkyrie's mind homed in onto the criminal. She shot forwards, hitting at the tentacle with alarming precision. The one round Skulduggery's ribs loosened and she reached into his suit and grabbed his gun. She fired six well aimed shots into the tentacle man, dropped the gun and slammed into him. He let go of Skulduggery and staggered away. She continued driving into him, increasing the distance between him and Skulduggery. That was all that mattered, not anything else, not the weather or the risk, nor the yelling, just Skulduggery.

But wait, what was he saying?

* * *

So, what **was** he saying? CLIFFHANGER! MWAH HAH HAH!


	9. Chapter 9: Then: Falling

Thanks to all you guys for reviewing. Here is another chapter, soz it's so short again. The next one is coming up soon, promise!

Also, i have to draw attention to the amazing wit of A Girl Named K who made this brilliant joke: _CLIFFHANGER! Heehee, get it. And they're on a CLIFF _Fantastic or what!?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Then: Falling

She never realised how close to the edge of the cliff she was until she was there.

Skulduggery could only watch, clutching his ribs, as Valkyrie Cain fell off the edge of the cliff.


	10. Chapter 10: Then: Hoping

jebus, i never realised how short these chapters were. i'll put up another one :)

* * *

Chapter 10: Then: Hoping

He staggered to the cliff edge and stared over, terrified by what he might see. Valkyrie was still fighting the criminal as they fell. She got in an excellent shot to his head and he fell limp. Then, as she fell closer and closer to the ocean, she became too small to see.

"Valkyrie!" he yelled, not really expecting an answer. None came.

He ran down to the beach, grabbing his gun as he ran. He stood there in the pouring rain and waited.

Hoping.

Desperately hoping.


	11. Chapter 11: Then: Death Kept her Safe

This is the last chapter of today! I hope you are all enjoying them! I hope I'm going to finish it before i go away (yes i am going away, check my profile for updates) but if not; you'll all be left on a MASSIVE cliffy. but enjoy this :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Then: Death kept her safe**

Valkyrie was falling very fast towards the vast sheet of water that was the ocean. She vaguely remembered someone telling her once that if you hit water from high enough, it would act like a solid. _Shut up brain_, she thought. She began to try and slow her descent by displacing the air. Just before she hit the water, she glanced over at the criminal and tried to grab him, but they hit the water first. They didn't hit it straight.

The pain that hit Valkyrie was indescribable. She sank into the calm of the ocean, curled up like a foetus, in too much pain to even scream. Clutching her aching body, she drifted further down. A cushioning blackness was slowly filling her head, a soft caressing touch that promised her a little rest, a little break, a little sleep. Small bubbles floated away from her, each formed form lips that mouthed goodbyes. She was too tired and the blackness offered her so much... _China, _she breathed, _Kenspeckle, Fletcher, Ghastly, Tanith..._

Death's bony hand was pointing at her, then upwards, then back at her again. One of his hands reached out for her, trying to keep her safe as he had so many times before. But death had never helped her before...

Skulduggery.

She snapped her eyes open, the vision of Skulduggery fading.

Skulduggery.

She remembered there was something above this serenity she needed and began to swim upwards, the blackness falling off her as she went. She broke the surface choking, each raindrop threatening to push her back under, each wave trying to crush her. But Hell, she was up here now, so no way she was going to go back under. She thrashed out back to the cliff edge, too tired to use magic, barely enough energy to swim. As she flailed back to shore, she saw a tentacle floating above the water, then another, then another. The body of the tentacle man floated to the surface of the water. Valkyrie paused in her swimming, looking at the man who had almost killed her. She reached out and grabbed a tentacle and began towing him to shore.


	12. Chapter 12: Then: First Kill

rightio, the next chapter awaits! enjoy,all you lovely people, especially those who have reviewed! i thank thee

and btw, i have been reading some of you guyses fanfics. awesome stuff out there!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Then: First Kill**

Skulduggery stood on the beach, staring out at the sea. He could see Valkyrie swimming towards him. He waited. Valkyrie crawled to the edge of the sea, crouching on all fours, coughing up salty water, leaving the body of the criminal lying on the shore. Skulduggery grabbed he collar and pulled her up into a hug. "You're alive," he whispered. He then held her at arms' length. "What were you thinking? I would've gotten him off in a second, you didn't have to go jump off the cliff! What on earth possessed you to-"

"He's dead," said Valkyrie quietly. "His neck broke after impact with the water. I shouldn't have knocked him out." Her voice began to crack. "I shouldn't have pulled him off the cliff with me. I killed him." She crumpled onto the pebbles and put her head on her knees, wrapping her arms around herself.

Skulduggery could only stare as she sat there, not sure what to do. He softly sat beside her. "But you've killed Hollow Men," he said as gently as possible. "And the Grotesquery. And the Faceless Ones."

"They were evil, Skulduggery. He didn't deserve to die." Then she began to cry. With certainty, he put his arm round her and pulled her close, tenderly rubbing her shoulder. He felt so alien sitting there, comforting the love of his life as she wept about murder, something he hadn't done for hundreds of years.

Eventually, when Valkyrie could stop the tears, they got into the Bentley. She curled up on the front seat, her head still resting on her knees. Skulduggery lifted the body into his boot. Suddenly, his name didn't seem quite so funny any more. He got into the driver's seat and glanced over at Valkyrie, then drove away from those accursed cliff tops.


	13. Chapter 13: Then: First Kiss

not much to say really. enjoy! oh, and it is neally over, i promise. max 3 more chapters. and _Although Bereft of You_ should be done soon, but i might not finish it before i go away. soz if that happens :S

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Then: First Kiss**

He pulled the car up in front of his flat, carefully trying to avoid the slanging match taking place between two chavs who were hanging around. Why they were in this part of town, he had no idea, but right now, it wasn't what Valkyrie needed. However, as Valkyrie got out of the car, the limelight was dragged onto her.

"Hello gorgeous!" they called.

"Oh go !*& yourselves!" she yelled at them.

"Just ignore them," Skulduggery murmured in her ear, taking hr firmly by the elbow.

"What, your boyfriend not lettin' you come an' play?" they jeered, leering and laughing at her.

"Valkyrie...." warned Skulduggery

But Valkyrie had wormed out of his grip and was holding up one of the chavs by their collar, pinning them against the wall. "Listen, space waster," she snarled, "I wouldn't cross me if I were you. I've had a day from Hell and I really want to vent on someone, so even open that cake hole you call a mouth, I swear I will personally track you down and destroy you." His friend laughed and she promptly picked him up as well. "And you," she spat, "I wouldn't want to be with you even if we were the last two people on the freakin' planet. And my boyfriend here-"

Skulduggery froze to the spot.

"-Is about to come and annihalate you, so insult me again and you wont be being beat up by a girl, it'll be him kicking your ass up and down this street. Clear?" she dropped them both back onto the pavement. She strode back over to where Skulduggery was standing and said quite clearly, "See? I'm fine." She smiled, then grabbed him by the back of his skull and kissed him.

It was lucky he'd still been leaning against the Bentley, or he would've fallen over. God only knows how many nights he'd sat up and thought about this. And his imagination had really let him down. This was so much better. She was warm. He could feel the blood running through her lips and hands, warm with blood he didn't have. Her lips were pressed against his absent ones, her body pressed against his hollow frame. It didn't stop her being fantastic.

At that moment, the rational side of his brain tried to kick in. With his right hand (which was roaming somewhere down her thigh) he tried to push her away. But she misread the gesture and tried to jump into his arms. The rational side of his brain sighed and shook its head as he caught her.

They walked off towards his flat, only putting Valkyrie down for a second to unlock the door. He didn't want to put down this precious bundle but nor did he want to break down the door. As they entered the flat Valkyrie looked up at Skulduggery. "Sorry," she muttered.

"Don't be," he whispered back.

"They just made me so mad-"

"No, it' all right, really."

"Sorry if you got the wrong idea," she said yawning, curling up in his arms. She lay her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

He walked gently over to her bedroom and lay her down on her bed. She groaned slightly as she rolled over then lay still. Skulduggery turned to leave, but Valkyrie's hand was clutching his own. He tried to peel it away, but her brown scrunched into a frown and she cried out.

He lay down next to her and held her hand to his face, just content to sit there and smell her hand for the night. But not really.


	14. Chapter 14: Then: Tears

right... roll up roll up, the PENULTIMATE chapter is here! its quite long, for those of you who have loving the longer chapter(s). this is the most M it'll ever get, so dont say i didnt warn you. and excuse the placebo reference about half way through; it just seemed perfect. so yeah, enjoy....

* * *

**Chapter 14: Then: Tears**

When Valkyrie woke the next morning, she felt absolutely rotten. Her eyes were red and puffy and she still felt tired. She tried to rub her eyes, but her hand was stuck. She opened her eyes.

Skulduggery was lying next to her, his legs crossed. Both his hands were clasped round her own, holding it to where his nose was; should be. He didn't know she was watching. She watched him as he pressed her hand closer to him. She watched as he began to rub one bony thumb along her hand. She watched as tears rolled from each eye socket. She frowned, the stopped, realising.

_I've been blind_, she thought.

She rolled over and brushed her hand along his cheekbone. "How can you cry?" she asked. The rising Sun shone in through her window and illuminated his tears as if to emphasise her point.

"From wanting something I can't have too much and for too long," he replied. He didn't look at her, but let her hand slowly fall from his. She let it rest on his ribcage. He looked at it, then looked at her, then looked away. Valkyrie continued to examine his skull with her hand. She traced the edge of his jaw with her hand, drawing his tears across his face. "Do you often cry?"

"Not before I met you."

They sat in silence for a while, watching the Sun's rays illuminate each other. Valkyrie took one of Skulduggery's hands. She turned it over in her hands, examine all the little bones. "Do you know all the names?" she asked

"Of what?"

"Of the bones. Do you know them all?"

He paused, then said, "You know, I don't."

She continued to examine his hands, touching each little bone. Then, into the silence, Skulduggery gave a soft moan and leant his head against the wall. "What?" she asked, a small frown creeping across her forehead. He looked at her. "Don't frown; it mars you." He leant his head back against the wall. "You have no idea what that feels like," he whispered.

"Good or bad?"

"Good. Too good."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Please don't be." He sighed.

"No I am. I'm sorry I didn't notice, I'm sorry I didn't realise, I'm sorry I couldn't make it easier for you."

"Don't be." He made to sit up.

"Where are you going?" she asked

"Well, I'll probably leave Ireland for a while, maybe travel, avoid all contact with you for a few centuries and we can meet back up in, ooh, I don't know, say seven hundred years?"

"Why?"

"Why? Why!" He sprang up. "Valkyrie, I'm obsessed with you. I watch you sleep and I follow your every move when you're awake. I feel sick with fear every time we go to a fight in case you're hurt." He traced the edge of her face with his hand. "And I've got to say it before I go; I need to get off my chest that I think you're divine. Valkyrie, I'm infatuated. I'm completely and utterly in love you."

Valkyrie stood up. The early morning light filled the room, elucidating them. "Well then," she said, taking a step towards him. "It's a very good thing I feel exactly the same about you."

She didn't kiss him yet, though. She took another step towards him, so she stood right in front of him. She placed her hands into his and looked straight up at him. "I love you," she said simply.

"I'm dead," he said hoarsely.

"I know that."

"I'm a skeleton." His voice was even hoarser

"I don't care."

"I'm hundreds of years older than you."

"Well then," her hands snaked to the back of his head, "you'll just have more to teach me."

"But Valkyrie-"

"How can you still be denying yourself of everything you want? I don't care, Skulduggery. I don't care about any of that."

"I love you," he whispered.

"Stop talking," she sighed, beginning to kiss him again.

He slid his hands under her jacket, feeling the warmth radiate off her back, his fingers tracing down her spine. Her simply removed his jacket (technically she ripped it off) and untucked his shirt, her fingers tracing his ribs. He moved her hand to where his heart was and curled it into a little fist, then unfurled it, letting it stroke down his ribcage. He let out a soft moan, then slowly took off her jacket. Valkyrie pushed him onto the bed, smiling her perfect smile, that mixture of benevolence and mischief and they disappeared to a place where only the Sun shining through the window could see them.

* * *

also, please, no questions about _how_. it just is, ok? let them be, despite the technicalities :)


	15. Chapter 15: Now

riiiight. there is a full oscar speech at the end, which answers your questions/queries.

and i couldnt leave it, i just couldnt. screw leaving you in suspense! i want you to read the end. i actually stuck about three chapters together to make sure it would be done before i left. i might correct that when i get back, i dont know... and if you think the ending is cheesey, you have no heart.

but enjoy this last chapter. im going to try and finish _Although Bereft of You_ soon, and a really short story today. see ya! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 15: Now**

"I'm a lucky girl," Valkyrie whispered, "to have someone as brilliant as you."

"I'm the lucky one," Skulduggery countered, "I'm lucky to even have you, no matter how brilliant you may or not be. But you are, of course, brilliant. You are perfect." She smiled her smile at him and they turned, seamlessly moving as one.

***

Tanith and Ghastly didn't quite find out as they would've liked. They burst in one afternoon to find Skulduggery and Valkyrie lying on the sofa together; she'd been kissing his hand and he'd been nibbling her ear. There was a moment of awkward silence before hell broke out. Skulduggery and Valkyrie lept up simultaneously, trying to explain. Meanwhile, Ghastly's blood pressure seemed to have hit sky high.

"What the hell have you done?" yelled Ghastly.

"If you let me explain-" answered Skulduggery.

"You're a monster," Ghastly interrupted, "she's _seventy four_. What did you do, drug her?"

"This isn't _Othello_. But Ghastly, listen, its not like that-" But Ghastly had already launched himself at Skulduggery.

"For God's sake Ghastly, get off him! Tanith, come help me, I promise we'll explain." Together, they pulled Ghastly off Skulduggery and got him to calm down enough to listen. Tanith was crying at the end. "I'm so happy!" she wailed, grabbing Valkyrie in a huge hug. "You have to give me details later," she hissed in Valkyrie's ear before skipping off and congratulating Skulduggery. Ghastly and Skulduggery were looking at each other, then Ghastly turned away and left the flat. "I'm sorry," said Tanith. "I'll try and win him round." She also left.

"Give him time," said Skulduggery. "He'll get used to us. Eventually."

"I hope so," said Valkyrie, "I don't want you to lose Ghastly over me."

"I hope so to. But I've waited so long for you." He turned back to her, his head tilted. "Now, where were we...?"

***

Skulduggery and Valkyrie had stopped dancing and were standing on the roof, staring out over Dublin. They stood side by side, their hands gently holding the others'. "You know I love you, don't you?" asked Skulduggery.

"Of course. And I love you too."

"Yes, but that's not what this is about."

"Okay..." said Valkyrie, frowning slightly.

"Please forgive me if I'm acting strange." He turned and faced Valkyrie. He sighed. "I've never figured out what you do to me except that you drive me crazy over and over again. Every time I look at you I... I don't really know. I'm not sure how to put you into words because you are perfect. All my words fall short of what I think of you."

"Skulduggery, thank you."

"I'm not done yet." She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "When you look at me and smile your faultless smile, I fall more and more in love with you. If you leave-"

"Which I won't," added Valkyrie

"If you leave," he pressed on, "and I could die again, I would, because living without you, losing you, would never be worth it."

"Skulduggery..." began Valkyrie, holding his skull in her hands.

"So that's why I want to tell you this, Valkyrie: I'd hold onto you when the Faceless Ones tried to rip us apart. I'd care for you even after your heart stops beating. I'll love you after the last star has gone out. I want to spend forever with you. You are my life. Will you spend forever with me?"

Valkyrie looked intently at Skulduggery. He stared back, waiting. "Yes," said Valkyrie, so simply and so beautifully. Their hands curled back into each others again and they stood there. "We are each others'," stated Valkyrie, with her wonderful simplicity, leaning her head onto his shoulder, "forever and forever."

"It's going to be breathtaking," said Skulduggery. "I just hope forever is enough time."

* * *

ok. *deep emotional breath, then pulls out mile long oscar-style speech*

thanks to all of you wonderful people who have been with me every chapter on the way. i really appreciate you. true, i wouldve put it all up even if no one had read it, but it wouldve been a hollow victory/ending, wouldnt it?

and to answer a couple of points:  
--- Valkyrie and Skulduggery are not, to put it crudely, common, especialy skulduggery. so theyre not going to go at it like drunken bunnies, are they? so this is as M as its probably ever going to get. soz if its not quite enough, but i think it would insult Skulduggery. he is a very sophisticated skeleton after all.  
--- Skulduggery is a living skeleton who can do magic. if we look at the big picture, i dont think its unplausible for him to be able to cry  
--- and skulduggery does get something out of all this! he gets Valkyrie! he's happy again and he's no longer alone. how is that nothing?

and, unbelievably, im going to stop now. have a nice summer!


End file.
